


Beleg and Kayden Enjoy having Time to Themselves

by Kayden_Witch_Vigilante



Series: Are They Married? (Kayden & Beleg) [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, and gave me and my partner many feels, fluffiest thing i think ive ever done, in which these two are being adorable, take your pick, this could be shippy or platonic, this is based off of an rp thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayden_Witch_Vigilante/pseuds/Kayden_Witch_Vigilante
Summary: Beleg and Kayden haven't seen each other in a while because they have both been busy and take some much deserved time off to just enjoy spending time with each other





	Beleg and Kayden Enjoy having Time to Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short my friends, I'm sorry.

It was a quiet day in the halls of Thingol when a loud crash accompanied by laughter rang out. The guards nearby simply shook their heads at the display of their Marchwarden on the ground with a woman on top of him, both laughing and talking far to fast for anyone else to understand. It only took a few moments for the two to stand up and run out of the halls, leaving the guards to smile, exasperated at their antics.

The two friends ran through the woods, laughing as they raced each other to their favorite spot in the woods. A shimmering glade with a pool of crystal clear water fed by the stream above it, with willows and oaks and all kinds of flora around the area. Kayden rushed past the willow trees that guarded the entrance when Beleg caught up to her and tackled her to the ground, the two laughing as they rolled through the grass.

“It has been to long since we last were able to do this,” Beleg said when they stopped moving, Kayden laying on top of him once again, as he looked at the blue sky above them.

Humming in agreement, Kayden commented, “Indeed it has. I think we should simply stay here for as long as can and avoid everyone else." Catching the conflicted look on Belegs face, Kayden quickly added, "I'm sure they could handle it and that everything would still be standing when we returned.”

Laughing loudly, Beleg realized how free he was feeling even pinned to the ground, before he moved Kayden and sat up, “I am not worried about whether or not it would still be standing. I simply doubt that my king would appreciate that.” Pausing, Beleg remembered what had happened the last Kayden was with them, “And I doubt Luthien would like that either. She has missed you as well.” 

Kayden sighed at that and sat up lazily. Shuffling closer, Kayden leaned her head on Belegs shoulder and gently held one of his hands, “I know. Still, we should take at least today for just ourselves. I have missed you, and I do think Thingol and Luthien can wait for a day.”

Beleg smiled and nodded his head, content to sit there with Kayden and held her hand tighter, before he began to play with her hair with the other, “I agree. We deserve this.” The peace in glade settled into him and Beleg smiled, knowing that even if they only had today for just each other, they would have at least few months to be together before something inevitably happened.


End file.
